One Crazy Universe!
by doglover1230
Summary: Switching schools is hard enough but when your an orphan its harder. Even harder when you find out your an alien! Shade Smith is my OC please ask if you want to use him thanks! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!
1. The New Kid

**AN: Hey readers! This fanfiction will be somewhat like my other one BUT there is some difference's! **

"Hey guys did ya hear about the new kid coming tomorrow?"

"Couse we did Mary! It was on the Information board this morning."

"Shut up John. I hear it is a guy!"

"Mary shut up we all know nobody would want to date you!"

Everyone started laughing. "You guys suck! I'm going back to my room!"

"Well I heard he is coming from Oakville School in Cardiff!"

"Really, Mike? I bet ya 5 Pounds that Oakville is better than Sunnyside!"

"No way John everyone knows its better here!"

"Guys its almost time for bed."

"Lucy, come on can't you stay up late for once!"

"No John. Also you should stop teasing Mary."

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll break up with you!"

Lucy walked away. "Damn John you better listen to her."

"Whatever, Mike."

"I've got to go John see ya tomorrow!"

John sighed. "Fine, Mike."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. Master Shade

**AN: New Chapter YAY! I'm sorry it's short again. This chapter is mostly some background on Shade!**

"We are almost there Master Shade."

"Ok Jim." My real name is Luke Smith but since I don't have parents it doesn't matter. My dad left me with Jim at a very young age. Jim was my dad's butler. Now I bet you are wondering where I'm going. I'm going to the boarding school Sunnyside in London. I used to go to Oakville in Cardiff but I got expelled. I tend to do things without thinking about them even though I'm a very quiet kid. I got expelled because I was hacking into the Cardiff Torchwood Files to see if I could find anything about my dad John Smith. I doubt John Smith is his real name though.

"Master Shade?"

"Yes?"

"We're here."

"Ok. Jim" I grabbed my luggage. I'm going in the middle of the summer session.

"Good luck Master Shade."

"Bye Jim."

"Good bye Master Shade."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I will try to make the next chapter longer!**


	3. Mark

**AN: YAY a longer chapter! Just so you people know I live in America so I don't know what the schools in the UK are like. If I get anything wrong please tell me. Thanks! **

I walked to the center of the courtyard. All of the buildings that I could see looked like old medieval buildings. "Great an old school." I said under my breath. I started to walk up the main building. On a sign it said, Welcome to Sunnyside Home of The Wolves. I sighed and opened the double doors.

"Welcome to Sunnyside! You must be Shade!"

"Yes…" I hated extroverts.

"Ok Shade, here's your room number and map of Sunnyside."

"Great." I said sarcastically

"Ok bye Shade!"

I walked away as fast as I could without looking rude. "Let's see room number 123B. Yes! No roommate." I whispered. I have had a bad history with my roommates mostly because they tell on me when I'm hacking government files. Honestly I just want to find out more about my dad. I just reached my room. I opened the door and stated unpacking right away. When I was done unpacking which by the way my room always looks really messy. I plopped on the bed with my laptop. It is a very expensive laptop mostly because I built it myself. "Wait a second." I went up to my desk. "That's where I put you." I picked up my Sonic Screwdriver well at least that's what Jim said it was called. My dad gave it to me as a baby and then he left. I sat down on my bed again. "Ok let's see." I decided to try to hack Torchwood again. After entering a few passwords I was in. there was a knock on the door I sadly closed the browser. "Yes?"

"Are you the new kid?"

"Ya"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door.

"Hi I'm Mark what's your name?"

The kid Mark looked kinda nervous. At least I'm not shy I just don't like being with people. "I'm Shade nice to meet ya." We shook hands. "Come in."

After we sat on the chairs by the old fireplace Mark asked. "So why did your parents dump ya here?"

"I don't have parents. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad left on important business after I was born. He left me with his butler Jim."

"Oh wow I'm sorry."

"No no it's fine but I was wondering what you do around here for fun." I personally didn't care. I would probably be up in my room until classes start.

"Well if you don't tell anyone…"

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"Ok then. I like to hack in my free time."

"Really?! I do too!"

"You do?"

"Yep that's why I got expelled from Oakville." I smiled.

Mark automatically got more comfortable. "Cool! Do you know why your parents named you Shade?"

"Well my real name is Luke Smith but since they are not here anymore I decided to change it."

"Oh ok what things do you like to hack? I like hacking banks just to give them a scare."

"I like to hack government files. I'm trying to find out more about my Dad works with the government. But I think his name is fake."

"Why?"

"Well his "name" is John Smith." I checked my watch it says 5:55. "What time is dinner?"

"6:10 why?"

"Cause its 5:55. We better get going. I still need to change into my uniform."

"Ok see ya there!"

"Bye Mark!" after Mark left I went to grab my uniform it is gray and brown. The most boring colors on earth! I put on the gray pants with the brown belt. I also put on the gray sweatshirt with the school logo a brown wolf. I checked the time again it says 6:05 now. "I should get going." I said to myself. I quickly grabbed my Sonic Screwdriver just in case I find a DO NOT ENTER door. I mean seriously who actually listens to those. I also grabbed my laptop. I needed to cheek my E-mail's. I close the door to my room and started walking towards the mess hall.

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you would please read my other story that I'm also writing right now. It's called The Shadow!**


	4. The Mysterious E-mail

**AN: The story will actually get going now!**

I just walked into the mess hall. I couldn't tell what was for dinner but I could smell chips. "Yes chips." I said to myself. I got my dinner which was burgers and chips. I looked for Mark. He was over in the corner sitting by one other kid. "Hello Mark."

"Hey Shade. This is Jake."

"Hi Jake how are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you the new kid?"

"Yep."

"Ok." Jake looked like he was not as shy as Mark when I first met him.

I sat down at the table. "So what grade are you guys?"

Mark answered. "We are both freshmen."

"Cool I am too." I started to eat my food. I got my laptop out. I got my E-mails up. I looked down the list when I spotted an E-mail from Torchwood. "Shit."

In unison Mark and Jake asked "What's wrong Shade?"

"Um… nothing."

Mark looked at me. "Oh no its not." He looked at my screen.

"Hey! That's private!"

"Oh wow an E-mail from Torchwood! Isn't that a government agency?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Jake looked confused. "Wait a second Shade also hacks?"

Mark looked over. "Yes he does."

"Oh cool. That's why he has an expensive laptop."

I started to read the E-mail is said:

To: Luke Shade Smith

I've seen you found out how to get into our information. Your dad would have been proud. I need to talk to you. I will be coming to Sunnyside School in London tomorrow. Meet me in the parking lot at 5:00 AM.

Thank you,

Captain Jack Harkness

I remember that name from when I was hacking before. "What's the curfew here?"

"10:00 PM until 7:00 AM."

"Oh ok." Great now I have to sneak out so I can meet this guy. I looked around the mess hall. It looked like everyone was leaving. "Bye Mark and Jake!"

"Bye Shade."

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Who Are You

**AN: I just want to say I feel really sorry for anyone that was at the school in Connecticut during the shooting. My hearts go out to them. On that depressing note time for the next chapter.**

I was laying on my bed thinking about what will happen if I go and meet this Captain Jack Harkness. Well he could take me to jail but he said something about my Dad. What if they know each other but he could also be lying about Dad. I checked my watch for like the five hundredth time. "4:50 if I'm going to go I should go now." I hesitated. "Well I could bring my gun." I've had a gun since I was 6 Jim never knew though. I grabbed my gun and Sonic Screwdriver. I hid my gun in my laptop case. "Allons-y!" I like to say that all the time.

Luckily I made it outside the dorms. I'm about 3 minutes away from the parking lot. Good thing I asked Mark and Jake where the security cameras are. I finally managed to get to the parking lot. I didn't see any cars or people yet. "Its 5:00 Jack is late." I mumbled to myself. I got my IPod out. I turned on Adele's Chasing Pavements. I love Adele but I like to keep my music tastes to myself.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough'_

_Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I build myself up and fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements_

_Should I just keep on chasing pavements?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

I opened my eyes and saw a man standing right in front of me. I stepped back a little bit and turned off my music. "Hi."

"Hello." He had an American accent.

"Your Captain Jack Harkness right?"

"Yes I am."

I reached for my gun that was still in my laptop case. "Good I'm not letting you take me to jail though." I pointed my gun at him.

He didn't look fazed at all. "Now I guarantee your Dad would not like that. No I'm not taking you to jail. If anything I'm here to congratulate you. Not many people can hack into our files. Then again you are so much like you father. You even look like him." Jim says the same thing. Like I have the same messy brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. He says I look like a mini version of him.

I still didn't put my gun down. In fact I was just about to fire. "You're just some creep that wants to kidnap me!" Bang! I hit him right in the heart. I was shaking. I was just about to walk away when someone else fired at me but missed and hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground and hit my head.

I was just about to faint when I heard Jack yell at someone. "What the hell was that for Owen?!" Before I could hear the man called Owen answer I went unconscious.

**AN: MUHAHAHAHA a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Godfather

**AN: I feel like Steven Moffat right now because this chapter will probably leave you with more questions! MUHAHAHAHA!**

I woke up. My head and shoulder hurt like hell. I heard some guys talking. "Owen he better be ok! The Doctor will kill me if he's not."

"Jack, you can't die."

"You know what I mean."

I was lying on a bed. I realized the people who were talking were outside this room. I groaned and sat up. I saw my laptop case, Sonic Screwdriver, and gun on a table. I reached for my laptop with my uninjured arm. I started to boot up the laptop when someone walked in.

"Jack he's up! How are you Luke?"

"I feel like shit. Also my name is Shade, not Luke."

"Right… Jack where are you!?"

"I'm coming Owen!"

"Who the hell are you people?!"

Jack walked in. "We're Torchwood. How are you Shade?"

"I already told that guy over there." I pointed at the guy that was in here first.

"Oh, you mean Owen?" He looked over at him and frowned.

"Yes. I told him I feel like shit."

"Oh." He looked at Owen. "Owen I told you to keep him on the pain meds."

"I told you Jack he just woke up."

Since I was not following this conversation at all I decided to go back to my laptop. I just popped my E-mail's up when they stopped talking. "What?"

"Do you remember your father at all?"

"No." I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean seriously Dad left me with Jim when I was a baby.

"Oh… Do you remember me?"

"No."

Jack looked hurt. "Ok I'll be back in a moment." Jack and Owen left.

Then I realized I wasn't connected to the Wi-Fi. I looked to see if the Wi-Fi had a passcode. "Of course you do." I mumbled. I managed to hack into the Wi-Fi when some alarms went off.

Jack ran in here. "What did you do?!"

"I only hacked into the Wi-Fi."

"Oh." He paused and then yelled to someone. "It's only Luke!" a couple of seconds later the alarms stopped. "You are so much like your father except for the gun." He smiled.

I wanted to punch him so bad right now. "Who do you think you are? You're just talking about my father like you know him!"

Jack frowned. He mumbled something I could barely hear. "So much for being a good Godfather."

"What do you mean Godfather?"

He looked at me. "Nothing."

"No it's not."

Jack sighed.

"Luke, Shade, whatever you call yourself." He passed for a second. "I'm your Godfather."

After 13 years of not knowing I had any family members I now have Jack. I shook my head in disbelief. "You can't be." I mumbled.

"Yes I am."

Now I just got angry. "If your my Godfather then how come I didn't know?!"

A phone rang. "One second I have to take this."

After Jack left I wanted to throw my laptop at the door but I was really tired now. I decided to try and go to sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading! *Looks up hopefully*** **Maybe someone will review. **


	7. Lost

**AN: I watched some Doctor Who and Torchwood episodes last night even though I've seen them all. It was mostly because I had writers block. I hope you like this chaprer!**

I woke up and saw Jack snoring in a chair by the bed. I almost started laughing. I looked around for my laptop but I didn't see it. "Wonderful." I moaned. I took my IPod put again and started to play Help by The Beatles. By the time the song was over Jack was waking up. I took out my ear buds and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey sleepy head I know you're awake."

I turned over to look at him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to wake up."

"No."

"Come on please."

"Fine." I got out of the bed and got dressed. For the first time since I woke up here I wondered where I was. I walked around for a little bit until I found the main room. I saw Jack. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Torchwood base in Cardiff."

"Ok." I looked around for a moment. "What did you want?"

Jack looked up from a newspaper. "Oh don't worry he'll be here soon."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Can you at least tell me where my laptop is?"

"Tosh was checking it."

"Right, who's Tosh?"

Someone looked up from a desk. "Did someone say my name?"

Jack answered. "Luke did."

"My name is Shade not Luke. I officially changed it."

"Ok then Shade."

I left Jack alone and walked over to Tosh. "What ya doin?

She looked up. "I was adding software so the alarm doesn't go off whenever you go on the internet."

"Ok." I looked around the Torchwood base. God it's such a mess it's even worse than my room! I wandered off. I finally registered that I wasn't in the main room any more. I realized I was lost. "Great." I kicked the ground I walked around a little more but my head started to hurt. I stopped and slowly lowered myself to the ground. My head was throbbing. "Maybe I need more pain meds." I groaned. I looked around for a moment then I saw that I was in some sort of bed room. I crawled over to the bed. I couldn't manage to get on the bed so I was leaning against it. All the sudden unbearable pain shot though my head. I cried out. Then I saw things images beyond imagination robot, monsters, and aliens. The one that stood out the most was a creature that looked like a robot with some sort of toilet plunger and a high tech gun. After the images stopped I realized I wasn't in the bed room any more.

**AN: Please review! I want to know if you like the story so far. Thanks for reading!**


	8. What a Weird Day

**AN: A new chapter YAY! I hope you enjoy it.**

I tried to get up but I was still dizzy. I heard a man talking. "Ow! What was that for girl? That hurt!" I saw the man he was standing by something that looked like a counsel. He started to walk around the counsel.

"This day couldn't get any weirder." I mumbled. The man must of herd me because he was walking over to me.

"What?!"

I wanted to answer him but my head was hurting again. This time I saw images of men flashing though my mind. In the back of my mind I heard the word Doctor. The images stopped again. I half expected to be back at Torchwood but I wasn't.

Now the man kneeled next to me. "Are you ok?"

I groaned. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I guess the man realized I wouldn't answer him because he didn't ask again. "Well can you at least tell me who you are?"

"Shade Smith but Luke is the name I was born with."

He stared at me in disbelief. "I'll be right back."

After he walked away I finally managed to stand up. I walked over to the counsel. I wanted to push some buttons but I didn't. I looked down the hallway that the man walked down. I walked into a room that looked like some hospital room. I quietly looked around when I spotted the man. I hid behind a bed and listened to him.

"It can't be him. It just can't!" He grabbed an object that I guessed was some sort of scanner. He walked out without noticing me. After a few minutes I walked out of the room and then ran in the opposite direction that the man went. When I got tired of running I walked into a room that looked like a humongous library. I stopped and realized I had my laptop bag with my gun and sonic screwdriver. I heard footsteps and then the man walked in. "There you are!" He smiled.

"Get away from me or else."

He looked confused. "Or else what?"

I pulled my gun out. "Or else I'll shoot."

He laughed. "If you are who I think you are your so different."

I was shaking. "Get away." My head started to hurt again. I fell on my knees.

The man ran over to me. "You are not ok."

"Get away." I groaned.

"No."

I tried to pull the trigger but I couldn't. At least I wasn't seeing anything this time but the pain wasn't stopping. The man must have realized this too because he lifted me into the hospital room. "Let go of me." I said just before I blacked out.

**AN: I will try to update again soon! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Luke I am Your Father!

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating until now. I hope this long chapter makes up for it!**

I woke up once again but now I saw that man asleep on a chair by my bed. What's the deal with people falling asleep next to me? I looked around. I was in that Med Bay that I saw before. I looked over at the screen next to me. On the screen there were circular images but somehow I knew what they meant. On the screen it said,

Name: Luke Shade Smith

Species: Time Lord

Father: The Doctor

Mother: Unknown

Status: Healthy

What the hell is a Time Lord and who's The Doctor? I looked over to the man. Now that I thought about it he looked a lot like me. Almost like an older version of me.

He started to wake up. Once again I pretended to be asleep. I heard him walk over. He stopped and mumbled. "Why does it say you're healthy? You're obviously not."

He walked out of the room. I got out of bed and started to pace around the room. I saw my laptop sitting on a table. I went over to it and started to research The Doctor. Nothing popped up. Except for you know typical doctor stuff. I decided to go into the Torchwood database to see if they had anything on him. I was just about to enter the passwords when the man walked in again.

"Hello."

"Oh you're awake."

"Yes I am."

There was a long pause. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok."

"Good."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm nobody."

"No you're somebody."

He sighed. "I'm The Doctor."

"What?!"

"What do you mean what?"

"But that screen said that The Doctor is my father."

"Yes. Luke I am your father." He said in a Darth Vader voice.

I stared at my laptop's screen. I do have a father. I was actually starting to doubt I had one. "How did I get here?"

The Doctor frowned. "I don't know."

"I was in Cardiff's Torchwood base when my head started to hurt. When I opened my eyes I was here."

"That's weird… Wait did you say Torchwood?"

"Yes. Jack brought me there. Why?"

"Oh nothing…" My stomach started to growl and the Doctor noticed. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be right back."

He walked out. I took out my sonic and waved it at the screen but nothing happened. I sighed. My cell phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and it said, Sunnyside School. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Shade where are you? The whole school is looking for you!" Mark sounded panicked.

"I'm ok, don't worry."

"Where are you?!"

"Um…" I paused for a moment. What should I say? I can't say Torchwood because no one knows what that is. "Jim picked me up last night."

"But the school says Jim was murdered."

"What?!"

The Doctor walked back in. "I've got to go Mark I'll call you later." I hung up.

"Are you ok Luke?"

"Um… ya I'm fine" I lied and put a fake smile on my face.

"You're still hungry right?" I looked down to the plate he was holding. It had chips on it.

"Yes I am." I sat down at a small table in the room and started eating. I could still not believe that Jim was dead. What if people think I killed him? The Doctor was sitting across the table from me. He was staring at me. "What?"

"Something is bothering you."

"Everything's fine."

"Well then who were you on the phone with?"

"My friend from school…"

"He must have told you something. Am I right?"

"No…" He was not convinced. "Ok fine. He told me that my butler Jim was murdered."

"What? Not Jim!" He ran out of the room. I was done eating so I decided to follow him. I found him in the counsel room. He was running around the counsel. I honestly had no idea what he was doing. "Oh come on Girl! We need to go." He was talking to the counsel I guessed.

I wandered off once again. I walked into a room that looked like the best bedroom in the world. The walls and ceiling was painted like outer space. There was also a ton random gadgets. Off to the side there was a bed but it had a bunch of buttons on the side. I pressed one and the bed changed into a bunk bed. I changed it back and sat on the bed while trying to shake the thought that this room seemed really familiar out of my head. I looked over at one of the gadgets and started fiddle with it. After a while I dozed off…

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are GOLD!**


End file.
